


Candy bars and consequences

by Bex_carma



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_carma/pseuds/Bex_carma
Summary: Hawkeye steals a couple of B.J.'s candy bars; B.J. is less than pleased.





	Candy bars and consequences

BJ storms into the Swamp, hell bent on making a considerable racket. Hawkeye groans at the noise and burrows deeper into his nest of blankets, praying for another hour of blissfully uninterrupted sleep. He’s lost track of where his friend is in their tent, and immediately regrets it when all of his warm covers are ripped off of him, leaving him in nothing but a thin cotton shirt and boxer shorts. He curls his knees up to his chest and refuses to open his eyes. If BJ wants him up he’ll have to carry him himself.  
  “There are some lice under my mattress trying to snooze and you’re being very rude.” He yawns, turning his face into the pillow completely.  
For a long moment the only sound in the tent is the breathing of its guests.Then Bj’s uniform rustles, his large open palm cracks against Hawk’s backside, the force of it nearly sending him zipping out of bed.“Hey!” Hawk yelps, hand flying back to cover the stinging area.  
   BJ looms over the bedside, anger palpable. “You ate my chocolate bars.”  
    It isn’t a question, and Hawkeye quickly sputters out a,”what, no I didn’t,” in hopes of saving himself. BJ raises his hand again and leans over Hawkeye to get a good whack. “OKAY,” Hawkeye scrambles to sit up and get himself out of firing range. “I ate the last two bars, I did.”  
   “Those were from Peg,” BJ offers the information in hopes of making his friend feel guilty.  
 Hawkeye smiles impishly, “well ya, they certainly didn’t come from the mess tent.”  
BJ clenches his jaw, hands on his hips. Hawk has wedged himself into the corner of the cot incase his roommate tries to swing at him again.  
   “Are you at least sorry?” BJ tries not to sound exasperated, but it slips through; Hawkeye won’t stop grinning.  
 “Should I be?” Hawk clucks his tongue.  
   BJ runs his hands over his face, roughing up his mustache only slightly, and sighs. Hawkeye lowers his guard, seeing his chance to bolt. He gets two feet on the ground and then BJ is on him. He grabs his friends biceps and throws him bodily down onto the cot. Hawkeye squawks in surprise and BJ is able to sit over his hips and get his legs pinned without a struggle. It’s only when BJ leans to grab at his flailing wrists that Hawk starts twisting to dislodge him, but where Hawkeye is lanky and tall, BJ is dense muscle. BJ gets both arms pinned above his friend’s head and Hawkeye whistles.  
   “Have I been bad, Daddy?” He immediately breaks into a fit of giggles, no doubt thinking he’s funny.  
BJ waits until Hawk realizes he’s laughing alone, then waits longer just to watch him squirm. “Yes Hawk, you have, and I’m gonna tan your hide,” Hawk’s face pales slightly. “And you’re gonna take it like a good boy.” A dark blush sets itself on his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and past the collar of his army issued threadbare shirt. BJ wants to follow that blush with his tongue, wants to make sure he knows just where that rosy color ends. He pushes farther because he’s a pervert. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Hawk?”  
He expects a glib answer, something that will make this dirtier, just because the skinny surgeon can’t ever be outdone, can’t ever not have the upper hand, but instead, on the quietest exhale, BJ is rewarded with an “I’ll try for you.”  
BJ leans down close to Hawkeye, whose eyes are twisted shut, head thrown back on the pillow, neck stretched out gorgeously. He nudges his nose just against the underside of his chin, then moves lower, nipping a stinging bite into his adam's apple, kissing back up until he finds a pair of warm chapped lips that respond in eager sync with his movements. He pushes a knee between Hawk’s thighs to find him hard, and probably painfully so, brushing there just teasingly. Hawkeye groans, the noise getting swallowed by the larger man. BJ pulls back, if only to breathe properly. Hawk is flushed horribly, lips spit slick and ravished.  
He’s got a twinkling look to his half closed eyes, “Beej, if this is a punishment then I would love to know what a reward is.”  
BJ carefully gathers both of Hawk’s wrists in one hand and moves them across his body to his left. He raises his hips so that the lanky man’s whole form is almost turned to its side. Hawkeye’s too blissed out to notice the vulnerable position.  
  BJ chuckles, “You’re never behaved enough to get any damn rewards.”  
He raises his right arm up by his head and brings it down in a wide arch, the sound of his palm hitting Hawkeye’s ass is deafening in the tent, but the dramatic yowl that rips out of his mouth is even louder.  
“Quiet,” BJ taunts and brings down a dismally softer hit, “unless you want the whole 4077th coming in here to see what the hollerin is about.”  
Hawkeye clenches his captured hands and grits his teeth at the next smack. “Maybe if your hand wasn’t made out of lead I wouldn’t be yelling.”  
  “Maybe if you didn’t take my things I wouldn’t be turning your butt cherry red anyways, huh?” BJ watches Hawk’s flushed face grow impossibly darker.  
He grins wolfishly and lets Hawk stew in his embarrassment, decidedly done with talking. After ten hits the man is squirming under BJ, smushing his face in the pillow to yell and cry. After fifteen BJ lets up, releasing the trapped wrists, using both hands to gently rub at the abused skin. He hitches his thumbs into the waistband of Hawk’s underwear, just above his tailbone, and pulls down to get a peek at where his creamy skin turns into the mottled red of blood rushing to the surface.  
“You gonna take my dignity too?” Hawkeye bemoans, throwing an arm over his face to make an annoying high pitched noise in the crook of his elbow, followed by a dramatic speech.  
BJ tries to shush him but it turns into a laugh. “You’d have to have some to begin with in order for me to take it.” Hawk’s whole body wears nearly the same color, and just to antagonize BJ pulls back and lets the elastic snap into place.  
“Knock that off, I’m still trying to sleep.” Hawk grumbles and swats at BJ, getting good contact with a thigh and a bicep before the taller man is behind him with an arm around his waist, pulling them both down to the cot again.  
 “I thought it was the lice,” BJ laughs, pressing the whole line of his front against his friend’s back.  
“Ya, them too.” Hawk grumbles, elbowing BJ in the ribs when his searching hands start drumming up feelings that definitely won’t lead to sleep. He twists himself to face the fair haired captain, earning an ‘oomph’ when his boney angles land in soft places. “You owe me lotion,” he snuggles his sharp nose into BJ’s collar bone.  
  “Sure Hawk, I’ll kiss it and make it better when we wake up.” BJ smiles into the top of his friend’s hair.  
   Hawkeye does, as it turns out, get another hour of sleep.


End file.
